


Immortality and Chill

by rankarana



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, straight white boy text flirting as done by a gay moon princess girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaguya, in her long lifespan, has gone through many fleeting fancies and fascinations; but Eirin isn't sure if this latest one is her best or worst idea yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality and Chill

Perhaps this isn’t the kindest way to put it, but Eirin has noticed over the years that Kaguya is undoubtedly beholden to trends. She is, after all, by birth and by nature a socialite; so if anything, Eirin reasons, it is a sign of the princess’ continued acute sense of cultural mores.

「Good morning, Eirin.」

This latest fad, however, is a little more questionable.

The medic of Eientei has found letters slipped under the door of her office, containing short, curt messages, clearly the product of a bored Kaguya. She presumes this is informed once again by some fanciful trend from the outside world, but has mostly been unsure what to do in response; especially since Kaguya seems to require no reply before she sends more – and this is the third letter today. The ten she’s sent so far this week have garnered no response, yet she remains insistent.

「Good afternoon, Eirin.

I offer a wink and a smile towards you.」

For whatever reason, perhaps the soul-crushing boredom of writing out descriptions of yet more newly discovered (Tewi never fails to impress, for better or worse) medicinal herbs, this time Eirin decides to write a rejoinder on the back of the letter, bending over to slide it back under the door.

「Good afternoon, princess.」

There is a scrabbling outside the room after she passes the letter through, and Eirin assumes poor Reisen is being used as Kaguya’s courier. Surely the girl could be doing something a little more useful with her time – but then again, few things are as important as making the princess happy.

A few moments pass before another, gorgeously written – Kaguya’s calligraphy is naturally beautiful – response slides into the room.

「What are you doing?」

Truly, this is a conduit for scintillating conversation.

「Writing another revision of the Eientei Medical Primer.」

She assumes Kaguya doesn’t wish to hear the details. At this point, she’s not sure if she cares enough to even tell.

「That does indeed sound fun.

I laugh as I reply.」

Her narration of her own actions is slightly grating, but Eirin supposes it’s rather cute, in its own way. At least she can easily imagine Kaguya’s expression, the giggle of a daughter of high breeding, gently concealed by her hand, and the eyes of a sharp, devious woman, almost mocking in their gaze… this time definitely mocking, because Kaguya is probably aware that this isn’t fun at all for her.

「I stare you straight in the eyes, my tongue out.」

This unprompted description follows, and Eirin has no clue how to respond – and, after a few more minutes pass, she realises she’s heard no distinctive fumbling around the door; Kaguya appears to have made no attempt to continue the dialogue, and thus the doctor decides to take it upon herself.

「And how about you?」

This time the response comes almost scarily fast.

「Oh, simply wasting away. I’m a little  _bored_ , you could even say.

Once again, I wink before you.」

–for all of Houraisan Kaguya’s usual impressive control over social minutae, Eirin is not particularly impressed by the princess’ ability to carry a conversation, unable to think of any reply beyond a perhaps somewhat disinterested 「I see.」 – but when Kaguya seems unforthcoming with her response, Eirin resorts to this.

She now finds herself looking towards the door every so often, even before she hears the telltale sound.

「Your writing fascinates me.

I adore intelligent women.」

Kaguya has told her this many times before, but never has it come packaged with such a transparent lie. It’s almost enough to make Eirin disbelieve the princess’ clear flirtation.

“This is a fair bit less refined than sending poems to your beloved,” she groans, out loud.

「I’m happy you approve」

After she sends the letter, scrawled down in a few moments, she realises she forgot to punctuate it. Normally, Kaguya would find this an amusing weak point to exploit (Kaguya’s sense of humour, especially when it comes to the faults of others, is bizarre), but with her in this current  _state_ , Eirin is unsure whether she’ll even acknowledge this fact.

She thankfully does not.

「Not forgetting that doctors are of course an expert when it comes to the workings of the body.」

The reality is much worse.

The sentence is so ridiculous – ridiculous to imagine her saying it, and even  _more_ ridiculous to imagine Kaguya then deciding that that remark was worthy of being committed to paper – that Eirin finds it  _commendable_ , almost. It makes her cheeks light up a little, and she suddenly decides she really  _must_ go back to writing about the lesser tropical mugwort, but not before she writes one—last, she wants to say last, but she’s already aware it won’t be. One  _more_  message back to Kaguya.

「I can’t profess I’m a particular expert on sensory matters.」

She  _was_ going to tell Kaguya that she wasn’t a gynaecologist, but somehow that phrasing didn’t carry the right tone.  
  
It just simply wasn’t… wasn’t…

Kaguya’s pace is terrifying, and so is the pace of her responses, Eirin now positively jumping out of her chair every time a new letter passes under the door.

「But I know that’s a lie.

I wink once more, and blow you a kiss.」

Sometimes, Eirin wonders why she needed her assistance to kill the emissaries from the moon, as currently Kaguya makes her, the immortal, feel like she’s going to die.

「You’ve gone quiet.

I give the briefest of laughs.」

Well, she’s not  _wrong_. Eirin wants to write something better than just ‘yes’, and ends up thinking about that much more than however she’s meant to use this damned mugwort, minutes passing without a fitting idea coming to mind; clearly the wait is too long for Kaguya.

「Here is something that I’m sure shall get you talking.

I grin.」

A single piece of paper, folded over, is in the same envelope as the letter, and Eirin steels herself for whatever Kaguya may have put inside it, and whether this entire dialogue was a build-up to tell her that the rabbits are moulting again, and she has enclosed a few of their finest, whitest hairs; she would not put that past the princess, unfolding the paper with a furrowed brow.

One of the more normal fancies Kaguya has had was reinventing herself as an artist, a hobby that even Mokou appeared vaguely respectful of – until Kaguya drew her as a fire-breathing demon – and one, like the others, that Kaguya seemingly discarded once she grew bored of it. Eirin assumed she would have fallen out of practice, her sumi-e brush in a pile along with all the relics of her other brief obsessions.

From the illustration she included, a rather candid self-portrait with her having shed her customary kimono to reveal a tall, pale, sinewy girl, chest conveyed with a surprising amount of heaving motion to it as she glanced to the side, it was obvious to see that her skills had been maintained.

「Well, my dear Eirin? Do you enjoy what you see?」

The fact that she’s been breathlessly staring at the nude illustration - eyes slowly trailing down to confirm that, yes, the princess could draw herself with  _great_ anatomical accuracy – long enough that Kaguya could send her another response may have answered that question, but Eirin thinks she deserves the courtesy of a proper confirmation, not bothering to return the picture in the letter she sends back.

「Yes.」

And for once, she decides to not wait for a reply to continue.

「I shan’t be working for much longer, princess.」

The blue mugwort can wait for another day, and Eirin fails to even return to her desk as she awaits Kaguya’s next response, pacing heavily around her room, feeling almost  _frantic_. She hasn’t felt a burning like this in her chest for  _quite_  some time – of course, being around Kaguya every day is wonderful, but something like this brings out that sensation of when they were first fleeing their pursuers from the moon, living amidst fear and excitement and terror and the strange satisfaction of letting an arrow fly right into the chest of those who would threaten her everything–

She decides to not think too hard about how naked pictures of her beloved Kaguya evokes those memories, instead almost  _leaping_  on the next despatch to appear.

「After you’ve finished, shall we enjoy a moving picture show and relax?」

Eirin is quite sure that this ‘relax’ will be neither relaxing nor involve particular attention paid to whatever entertainment the rabbits set up for them, but she finds it an acceptable offer.

So acceptable, in fact, that she goes over to her desk, writes next to the mugwort that it is probably effective for heart conditions in the right conditions but she doesn’t know how yet, (and frankly doesn’t care) and then opens the door to tell Reisen that she is relieved of her duties, and also hopes that her flush isn’t too obvious to the rabbit, either.

Instead, she finds a kneeling Kaguya, looking up at her with not entirely feigned surprise, surreptitiously sliding whatever she was currently writing into the sleeves of her kimono.

“Ah, Eirin. I just arrived.”

Kaguya is a good liar, but Eirin’s known her far too long to fall for such an obvious claim, and her look of amusement must be clear on her face, as Kaguya raises an eyebrow, gets to her feet, and places an arm around Eirin’s shoulder, the doctor’s hand going up to meet the princess’, lightly threading their fingers together as they begin to walk to wherever this moving picture show is—or perhaps they’ll skip that part of the evening.

“Did you draw  _that_  here, too?”

“Oh, you liked it?” Kaguya does look legitimately happy, even in her eyes, though Eirin suspects this is her just fishing for more compliments.

“Yes, I did. You’re not answering my question, however.”

“Well… I don’t exactly have a mirror to use out here, do I?”

“You do not,” Eirin murmurs, and discovering how Kaguya composed that masterpiece of art for her has only made it more precious.

“Did that ruin the illusion for you a little? I do apologise, but—it served its purpose adequately. It got you to come, babe,” and Kaguya leans a little closer into her as she says that, looking far too  _erotic_  for anyone who’d just uttered that line, and Eirin cringes, laughs and feels herself bite her lip. With how Kaguya is now, she just desperately hopes she doesn’t have to hear that line in a different context before the evening is over.

Or, well, maybe she  _does_ want to.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at http://akibadetectives.tumblr.com/post/131592751868/jeweledbranchofhourai-im-not-exactly-sure-if


End file.
